pandora_heartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice
Alice (アリス Arisu) is the heroine of the story. Appearance In her human form, Alice has long dark brown hair with two side plaits. She has dark blue eyes and a height of 150 cm. She wears a long red coat which has a white skirt that flairs out and is parted in the middle to reveal a black miniskirt and black and white boots. The coat has white diamond designs and a white sleeves, white collar, and a large white bow on the top. As B-Rabbit, Alice appears as a large black rabbit with red eyes, fangs, and a giant scythe. B-Rabbit wears the same clothes a Alice, except with pants instead of a skirt. In her human form, Alice looks very similar to the Will of Abyss, but their color schemes are different. Personality Alice first appears as a chain that persuades Oz to form a contract with her in the Abyss. In fact, she is actually the infamous B-Rabbit (Bloodstained Black Rabbit), the strongest chain in the Abyss. Alice's goal is to find her lost memories, which play a major role in the story. She has a huge appetite and loves meat especially. She is hotheaded, loud spoken and says what she thinks without regard to the consequence. Despite this, she has a soft side, especially when Oz is involved. She hates when Oz leaves her alone, but to hide it she usually says, "I'm in a contract with you. You are my manservant, and as a manservant, what were you thinking, leaving me behind!?" or she just hits Oz and says, "Shut up". History According to Jack Vessalius' diary, Alice looked like a normal girl but was kept in a tower by Glen Baskerville. Initially, Jack did not understand why Alice was imprisoned until he noticed something odd about her. Her cat (Cheshire) had various attitudes towards Alice from time to time; once it would stay in Alice's lap and another time it would not go near her and would even hiss at her. Eventually, Jack and Alice's conversation would not connect and her answers would always be different. Even her personalities (i.e. favorite book and favorite color) changed many times. One day, Jack confirmed his suspicion by asking Alice who she was, since the current "Alice" wasn't the Alice he knew. "Alice" admitted this but stated that she and "that brat" were still "Alice" and that their "souls" are linked. Jack then concluded that Alice and the Intention of Abyss were born at the same time in the human world and Abyss and that they are twins. Recently, Oz brought both Alice and Gilbert to Sabrie in order to find more about Alice's memory. They were later trapped inside an illusion made from the town's memory, and the three were separated into their own respective memories. In her memory, Alice found out about the grave that appeared in the beginning of the story, and to whom it belongs to; Lacie. A Jack who was in the memory explained to a young Alice that Lacie was Glen's important person but got sacrificed to the Abyss. A pocket watch was then made by Jack and Glen created its tune based on a song Lacie would always sing to herself, entitled "Lacie." A flashback showed Alice making fun of Vincent Nightray's red eye, hoping that he would "perform magic with that eye" and "wonders what kind of disaster he would bring" before having her hair pulled by an enraged Gilbert. She was also the one who breaks the news of Gilbert's death and his being Glen's new body to Vincent. Photo Gallery 51029.jpg 85336.jpg 85337.jpg